


Heaven Sent

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Clint Barton doesn't follow rules and gets punished, Clint also cries when he comes, Cock Warming, Comics/MCU hybrid AU, Crying, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sub Clint Barton, there's a little bit of both but mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: Clint was fucked. The universe was clearly trying to kill him. Scratch that, his boyfriend was trying to kill him. Death by orgasm denial was a thing, right? Wearing a suit so well-tailored it hugged every part of him perfectly, Bucky paced around him, taking a sip from his class of scotch now and then. The only sound in the room was the occasional clink of ice against the glass and the muffled sound of the vibrator that was currently buzzing insistently against Clint's prostate. Clint was so fucked.





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be for the MandatoryFunDay prompt of Bucky in a Suit from August 2nd. I am only fashionably late getting it posted. 
> 
> Thanks to the Bad Decision Buddies for sprinting with me so I could finally get this finished! I love you all more than pizza.

Clint was fucked. The universe was clearly trying to kill him. Scratch that, his boyfriend was trying to kill him. Death by orgasm denial was a thing, right? If not, it would be soon. He whimpered pathetically around the ball gag as his eyes raked up and down the figure of one James Buchanan Barnes. Wearing a suit so well-tailored it hugged every part of him perfectly, Bucky paced around him, taking a sip from his class of scotch now and then. The only sound in the room was the occasional clink of ice against the glass and the muffled sound of the vibrator that was currently buzzing insistently against Clint's prostate. Clint was so fucked.

"Do you understand why you're being punished?" Bucky raised an eyebrow as he topped off his glass, watching Clint nod in the affirmative. 

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Let's try that again. Do you understand why you're being punished?"

Clint whined and spoke as well as he could around the gag, "Uh-huh." 

Bucky set his glass down on the table and walked over, taking off his suit jacket as he crossed the room. He folded it and draped it over the back of a chair before grabbing Clint's face roughly with one hand, while the other turned up the intensity of the vibrator to the point Clint's hips were jerking of their own accord.

"Excuse me?"

Clint whined again and focused on enunciating the words "yes, sir" around the gag. It wasn't entirely clear, but it was a vast improvement over "uh-huh."

"Better." Bucky unfastened the gag and set it aside, turning the vibrator back to a low buzz. He swiped his thumb over the tip of Clint's neglected cock, collecting the precum and pushing the digit into Clint's mouth. Clint suckles greedily, running his tongue up and down Bucky's thumb like he would to his dick. If he was going to be punished, he may as well have a little fun too. 

"Why are you being punished, Clint?" Bucky withdrew his thumb and stood to his full height in front of the chair Clint sat on. He unfastened his belt slowly, taking his time while awaiting the answer.

"I'm being punished because you came home from an op and caught me jerking off." 

He'd been so far gone he nearly came as soon as he heard Bucky's voice, but Bucky was too fast. He'd grabbed Clint's hands, tied them behind his back, threw him over his knees. At first, Clint thought it would be a quick spanking followed by welcome home sex, but Bucky had gone straight for the lube. He'd worked him open as efficiently as he might clean a weapon, and before Clint knew it, he found himself perched on a wooden chair, every single movement he made nudging a vibrator against his prostate. 

"I caught you jerking off even after I called and told you was on my way home. I'm fairly certain you got caught on purpose so I'd spank you. So for now, spankings are off the table as a punishment. For now, I'm going to play with you and use you, and if you come before I say you can, then next time I have to leave, I'm putting a cage on you. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Bucky." Clint looked down at his lap, his cock angry and red and begging to be touched. As if he could read his mind, Bucky bent down and licked the fresh bead of precum, then sucked the tip into his mouth as he turned the vibe almost all the way up. Clint choked out a cry and bucked his hips, chest heaving until Bucky abruptly pulled off, slowly turning down the toy. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"You're damn right you won't," Bucky growled, gripping Clint's shaft tight enough to border on painful, then gave him a few quick strokes. 

Yep, Clint was definitely fucked, but at the same time desperately unfucked. There were beads of sweat beginning to form at his temples and across his forehead, and his skin was flushed with arousal. He just wanted to come, was that too much to ask? Except he didn't dare ask, not after he got caught with his hand down his pants. Literally. Bucky jerked him until he was almost in tears, trying to think about anything that would keep him from coming without permission. Even though he had his eyes squeezed shut, he could feel Bucky's eyes burning straight through him. 

"Buck, please…" Clint was begging, but for what he wasn't sure. "Please, I'm gonna come, Bucky. I'm trying to be good, but it's so hard." Bucky gave him a reprieve then, gripping the base of Clint's dick to stop him from blowing his load. Clint took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. "Thank you, Bucky. You're so good to me. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

Bucky tilted his head and watched Clint closely. His pupils were blown wide, and there was still spit on his chin from the gag. There was a sheen of sweat on his chest now too, and his cock was painfully hard, standing proudly and leaking from the tip. This apology was far more sincere than the first few Clint sputtered out when he'd realized he was busted. And frankly, Bucky was so hard himself that he was ready to fuck his boyfriend until he forgot his own name. 

He cupped Clint's cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb over the lips that were bitten red as Clint struggled with the need to come. Bucky stood and unzipped his pants, holding Clint's gaze as he gave himself a few slow, deliberate strokes, before finally guiding his cock to Clint's mouth. 

"You're being so good for me now, sweetheart. I want you to show me just how much you missed me." 

Clint nodded and swallowed him down eagerly, nearly gagging himself when he did. He leaned forward, hands still tied behind his back and sucked hard. He pulled off and did it again and again, then set about teasing and fluttering his tongue all over. He pointed his tongue and rubbed the sensitive underside of Bucky's tip, earning him a low moan. He smiled at the sound and took him so deep the next time that his nose touched Bucky's abdomen. He held still then and swallowed, letting his throat squeeze him. 

Instead of another moan, he was rewarded with a change in the rhythm and intensity of the non-stop buzzing against his prostate. Short but intense vibrations came rapidly, as if he were being fucked hard and fast. He whined and moaned, making to pull off of Bucky to catch his breath, but metal fingers threaded in his hair and held him in place. He looked up at Bucky, who was so ready to blow that Clint could almost taste it. He could see Bucky's abs tensing, a sure sign he wasn't going to last, but before he could, Bucky's fucking phone rang. Bucky looked at his phone then down to Clint, tugging his hair to still him. 

"Baby, I need to take this call. I need you to be good for me a little bit longer and hold still. I want you to keep my cock nice and warm for me while I brief Steve on the mission, okay?"

Clint nodded and then Bucky answered the phone. Holding a dick in your mouth while your boyfriend talked to Captain America had to be some sort of federal offense. He focused on breathing and not swallowing, but he couldn't stop the little moans that rumbled up from his chest every time the vibe buzzed inside him. He tried to stay quiet, really he did, it was just impossible. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, giving him the smirk that must have dropped a hundred pairs of panties in the 40s. Clint took the hint and bobbed his head slowly, sucking just hard enough to make his voice waver. If he was fucked, so was Bucky.

"Steve, I'm going to need to call you back. I've got a situation here I need to handle...yeah, everything's fine. I've got it under control." As soon as Bucky ended the call, he pulled Clint off his cock by his hair. 

"You really do have trouble following rules, don't you? You're lucky you're so goddamned sexy."

He helped Clint up from the chair, turned him around and bent him over, then gave the vibrator a little jiggle. He pulled it part of the way out then pushed it back in over and over until Clint was a whimpering mess, begging for Bucky to let him come. He was fucking gorgeous when he begged like that, voice unsteady and hoarse. He sounded absolutely wrecked, and it only made Bucky harder. Bucky grabbed the lube he'd left on the counter and slicked his cock up while he turned off the toy and pulled it out of Clint's hole. He was perfectly stretched out from it, but Bucky couldn't resist teasing him with his fingers. The next time Clint spoke his voice was weak and desperate, and Bucky was sure he close to his breaking point. There would definitely be tears this time, but maybe he would finally learn. 

"Clint, color?"

"Green. Green, Bucky, please just let me come. I'll be so good for you."

"Sure you will, darlin'. That's what you said last time."

"I mean it this time, Buck. I swear."

Bucky's response was a rumble that Clint wasn't sure what it meant, but then he was pushing his dick inside him and everything was right in the world. He only gave him a few slow strokes, he was still open from the toy that he didn't really need any time to adjust. Within a few seconds, Bucky fucked into him hard and fast, the tip of his cock hitting Clint's prostate on every stroke. He had no intention of letting up until he finished. 

"That's good, sweetheart. You feel so fucking good around my cock. I don't know if I like fucking your ass more or that pretty mouth of yours. You're doing good taking your punishment. When I'm finished with you, I'll let you come, baby. Don't come until I say so."

Clint nodded and Bucky tightend his grip on Clint's hips. He was sure he'd at least have bruises on his left hip, maybe both. They'd be a good reminder for him until they faded. Clint moaned in the most obscene way when Bucky shifted his angle slightly and increased his pace. He reached around Clint and clamped his hand around the base of his dick, squeezing him like a cock ring as his own hips faltered in their rhythm. Bucky swore and bit down on the back of Clint's neck as the heat building at the base of his spine shot through his body. He groaned and growled as he filled him up, his strokes slowing while he rode out his orgasm. It was only once he had a minute to catch his breath that Bucky pulled out, leaving Clint empty and almost sobbing. 

Bucky slid the vibrator back inside him, his hole slick with cum. He turned him around and eased him back down onto the chair, knowing the tip would be right up against his prostate again. He turned it on and slowly, dialed up the intensity. 

"Okay, sweetheart, you can move if you want. You can fuck yourself on the vibrator or just rock your hips so it rubs just right inside you. But I'm gonna leave your hands tied behind your back, and I'm not going to touch your dick until you come. Now, let me hear you. You know I love hearing your voice when you're fucked out like this. Got it?"

Clint leaned into Bucky's metal hand that cupped his face, nodding his understanding. Even as strung out as he was, he'd already started to rock his hips back and forth, little mewls like music to Bucky's ears. 

"Buck...Bucky, ah shit! 'M gonna…" Clint's words were cut off abruptly as a choked off cry left him. His cock twitched, red and straining as he shot stripes of cum up onto his belly and chest. His chest heaved and tears streaked his cheeks, his broad shoulders slumped over while sobs shook him. Bucky was there half a a second later, scooping him up into strong arms. Clint didn't remember anything after that, until Bucky nuzzled against his cheek to turn his head to the side so he could run a warm cloth over his face.

"There you are," Bucky hummed. "You did good, baby. I'm so proud of you. How are you feeling?"

Clint let his head tip back to rest against Bucky's shoulder while Bucky wiped his chest. He noted through bleary eyes that he was in the tub, with Buck behind him, holding him securely. 

"I'm gonna sleep so good tonight. Gon' sleep for about eighty-seven hours."

He could barely keep his eyes open, but his body was humming with contentment. He'd been kept on edge for God knows how long, fucked harder than he could remember at the moment, and when he came...shit did he pass out? He didn't remember and he didn't care. His muscles were like jelly and he was warm and happy in the bath with Bucky. He was soft and pliant while Bucky dried him off and dressed him in his favorite, softest sweats, then gently removed his hearing aids and tucked him into bed. He was vaguely aware of the mattress dipping down, when Bucky climbed into bed and pulled him close. 

Bucky always knew just what he needed, and never failed to give him just that, even when Clint didn't know how to ask for it. He didn't know what the fuck he ever did to deserve James Buchanan Barnes. He was convinced that Bucky was heaven sent, and there was no way he would ever willingly give him up. Clint pressed a kiss first to the palm of Bucky's metal hand, then to his chest, cooing softly as he let sleep overtake him. 

"Love you more than pizza."


End file.
